Momoha Sunohara
is the main protagonist of the Project Cygnus series. She is the daughter of Kyosuke and Hanako Sunohara, and younger half-sister of Minasa Rojo. She is a second year highschool student at Hakujitsu Senior High School. Profile and Statues *'Charismatic' - Exercising a compelling charm that inspires devotion in others. *'Fitness' - The condition of being physically fit and healthy. *'Intelligence' - The ability to acquire and apply knowledge and skills. *'Mechanics' - The machinery or working parts of something. *'Social' - Of or relating to society or its organization. *'Stress' - Pressure or tension exerted on a material object. *'Style' - A manner of doing something. Appearance Momoha is a 17-year-old teenage girl known, and often commented on by other main heroines, for her long, silky magenta hair which tied up with pink and light pink ribbon. Momoha states that she dislikes people for calling her a "Boiled Octopus" because of her red face when she was mad or blushed. She has candy pink eyes, sometimes shown as multicolored in some CGs. She has a c-cup-sized breast and very slim frame, and is also noted by other characters of the game for having fair skin. When taken over by Hades, her eyes are a dark pink color. And when her body transformed into mechanical final form, her eyes turned into golden color. Momoha's default clothes include her always being seen wearing a cherry blossom pink Winde brand jacket. Underneath is a pink long-sleeve shirt, bright pink miniskirt (shorts in anime version) and a burgundy belt. She wears matching shoes with dark purple over the knee socks, and in certain CGs is shown to wear a lavender-pink leg warmers. She wears a pink-white sport watch on her right wrist and pink wristband on her left wrist. Momoha's trademark trait is her always being seen wearing small, scarlet roses hairpin that decorated on her hair as a souvenir by her mother at a day of her suicide. In Kenshi's route when he invites Momoha for the WPWE's Grand Masquerade Party as part of the spy operations on Emilien Richelieu's schemes, she wore a tufts blue ball gown with light blue trimming, a matching choker and ribbon. She wears a blue court shoes and white-puffed blue satin evening gloves. She also wore a kind of accessories such are white feathers head pins, blue crystal necklace and earrings. In Daito, Kenshi and Yumeto's bad ending, distressed and in despair over failing Silicon Microchip on Daito/Kenshi, Hades takes over her completely, changing both her personality and appearance. Momoha's eyes becomes much darker than before. She wears a long-sleeved purple suit jacket, underneath a dark pink shirt and micro skirt that shows her pants freely. She also wears what appear to be some sort of purple fishnet stockings that go under her black vinyl thigh boots. She wears purple veil hairdress and red rose choker. At a days of school, Momoha wears an official Hakujitsu school uniform in Common Route with pink bowtie for female students. As with each main character being identified with a certain color, Momoha's commonly associated colors are light pink and white. Personality Momoha is an usually a kind, calm and carefree young girl. She often smiles/or winks and is always taking in deep care of everyone, offering her help to repairing or upgrading every PlaWrestlers in any way she can. She can also stand up for herself and know when to hold her ground when she's being insulted or being attacked by the street punks, such as when Kazuma and Jake, under their PlaWres tag team Wild Amazon, attempted to fights her before Yuzuru and Diamond Prince stepped in. She isn't afraid about revealing her true feelings and can be straightforward at times, whether she knows the person or not. She's shown to be quite the female-only manager, often suggesting methods to their plans and asking questions as a precaution on whether something will succeed or fail. Despite getting involved with many different kinds of colorful robots, Momoha doesn't judge others based on appearances or personal preferences. She would rather get to know them better first, showing interest in their personalities and themselves as their modelers. Momoha implies to have dating a little in her time prior to the main events of the game. Depending on the route, Momoha will mention that she has develop her romantic relationship with her boyfriends (usually before or during a sex scene), but has been a low nerves when handsome men reject anything involved touching and kissing, or never even considered the thought of being with any perfect man of heterosexuality. Besides that, she doesn't question herself or other girls a lot, often going with the flow of things and how they come naturally. Momoha said that Daito does become very flustered with her the most, though (due to Momoha's habit of kissing him in the most inappropriate times), asking him if Clark played for "that" team, much to Ritsuka's confusion. Throughout the game, Momoha's choice of words and actions influence each main robots to the point of either giving their lives a new meaning: purifying them or completely destroying them. She's shown to change many of their lives by becoming a big impact on them, whether they wanted it to be that way or not. Momoha has also shown that, just by saying the right things to show her true feelings or by simply continuing to smile, she managed to completely change the minds of Daito and Hibiki, both who had plans of taking their own lives at one point. "The Another Momoha" is a different story however when either Kyousuke's spirit or Hades' spirit takes control Momoha's emotions. Being an entity that represents god of the underworld lies inside Momoha's heart, he gives off the impression to both Momoha and the player of being mentally unstable, continuously desiring destruction and mayhem. But as the light of hope that represents Silicon Microchip, a heart-shaped object lies on Momoha's right eye, Kyousuke's spirit usually comes out whenever Momoha felt in danger and encourages her to fight back without fear. When taking control of Momoha's emotions, she overcomes all fears and has no problem using Silicon Microchip as freely as she wants, shown when everybody at the Crystal Point gathering had collapsed to the floor from her ultimate power in Hikaru's Route. She's shown to become much more physically stronger than Momoha normally is, able to actually lay hands on Hibiki, something Momoha could not do. PlaWres Info Etymology : means 'spring' and means 'original' or 'primary'. It could be considered that Sunohara sounds like Haruhara, which means 'spring original' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunohara. : means 'peach' and means 'leaf'. So Momoha means 'peach leaf' https://www.behindthename.com/name/momoha/submitted. Songs The fictional male idol unit, Hexa✶Starway, has participated in several songs as the theme song for the main protagonist Momoha Sunohara. *'Jump, Cygnus!' (Opening theme song of the game) *'Symphony of True Love ~ Sweetest Memories' (Heroic Ending theme song of the game) *'Kiss of the White Swan' (Ending theme song of the anime) Trivia *According to personal profile in Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Datebook: **Momoha's zodiac sign is Pisces. **Momoha is a fan of otome/bl games due for being fujoshi, although she's too young to handle them. **Momoha's hobbies are cooking, doing chores, maintenance and shopping. **Momoha's favorite subjects are Engineering, Math and Home Economic, while the least favorite subjects are English and History. **Momoha's favorite type of music is J-pop and K-pop. **Momoha's favorite food is Hoka Bento from school's cafeteria, Hamburg Steak and green tea, while her favorite desserts are chocolate parfait and strawberry trifle, as Raiju notes that Momoha has a strong sense of sweets. **Momoha hates mushrooms so much due to have her allergic reaction to it that she was put into medical treatment. **Momoha's favorite activity is Mechanical Club. **Momoha's favorite sport is high jump. *Her bust/waist/hip measurements size in the game are B78/W54/H76 centimeters. But in the anime version, her measurements were changed to B76/W54/H75 centimeters. *March 14, Momoha's birthday, was White Day marked in Japan, South Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, and China. *Her character's design is based on Minako Aino from Sailor Moon. *She resembles Sanshiro Sugata from PlaWres Sanshiro. Both are ambitious rookie, and their overconfidence and brashness leads to several mistakes that they sometimes does not get out of. *Whilst the previous Project Cygnus games have Momoha not voiced in first and it sequel, the official blog of OtomeRomantica Team and Rejet announced that Jurina Yuhara joined the franchise as the protagonist Momoha Sunohara for PSV remake and anime. **However, Momoha's voice dialogue in PSV remake can be turned on/off as the player alike. **But at least Momoha has claimed to have two Japanese voice actresses in franchise. Whilst Momoha's first voice is Jurina Yuhara for PSV remake, Momoha is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi instead of Jurina Yuhara for Drama CD only. References Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Female characters Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Heroines